phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Season 4
My Sweet Ride Vanessa singing do-wop.jpg Vanessa singing & humming before going out with Monty.jpg Monty and Vanessa's Third Date.png|Monty and Vanessa at the Doo Wop Hop Tumblr mhkz95wYo31rmra37o1 500.png 1.JPG Thanks But No Thanks Monty and Vanessa goodbye kiss.jpg|Monty and Vanessa's first kiss Fourth Date.png|Monty and Vanessa's Fourth Date Monty and Vanessa at the concert.png|At the Love Sandal concert Druselsteinoween Vanessa talking on the phone with monty.jpg It's tonight and I think you should come.jpg I guess your party is going to have two vampire queens.jpg Ooh its a vampire.jpg Yeah heard you the first time.jpg Monty should've been here by now.jpg Monty should've been here by now 2.jpg Vanessa sees another Scarlet Pimpernel.jpg Vanessa says finally.jpg Wait, who are you?.jpg I'm the Scarlet Pimpernel.jpg As am I!.jpg Same here!.jpg Vanessa surrounded by Scarlet Pimpernels.jpg Vanessa exasperated by the Scarlet Pimpernels.jpg Stacy joins the Scarlet Pimpernels.jpg Stacy joins the Scarlet Pimpernels 2.jpg Stacy joins the Scarlet Pimpernels 3.jpg Now THAT is my boyfriend.jpg Meeting up at the party.png Monty and Vanessa tango 2.png Monty and Vanessa back to back.png Dancing tango.png Gathering of the Pimpernels and Vampire Queens.png Dancing_in_Haunted_by_You.png Vanessa_lends_a_hand.png Vanessa_gliding.png Vanessa and Monty waltz.jpg Monty_and_Vanessa_tango_3.png Dancing_with_others.png Vanessa_stares_at_Monty.png Nice_of_You_to_Finally_Show_Up.png Monty and Vanessa having bumped in to Major Monogram.jpg Hello, Mr. Water and Power Guy.jpg Stacy_and_Vanessa_in_Halloween_costumes.png|Stacy bails Vanessa out. that darned elusive pimpernel.jpg Vanessa_blows_Monty_a_kiss.png Face Your Fear It looks like your cousin Narthelliot.jpg It's a very big bat.jpg Thanks Perry, your a peach.jpg Vanessa and Narthelliot.jpg It's No Picnic Vanessa being transported to the theater.jpg MakeFunWith.jpg S04E17 Fretka i Vanessa duet.png Doof 101 ShockedVanessa.jpg|Vanessa is shocked to find out that her father will be teaching her class UnhappyVanessa.jpg|Vanessa feeling embarrassed CuttingHimOff.jpg|Vanessa interrupting during mid-intro PullingHerDad.jpg|Vanessa pulling her dad away from the classroom to talk to him NotInMySchool.jpg|Vanessa being upset to have her father as her new science teacher ShockedVanessa2.jpg|Vanessa is shocked to see Johnny mutating MayBeHope.jpg|Doofenshmirtz explains that he can use the hair sample to formulate an antidote to turn Johnny back to normal GivingInstructions.jpg|Doofenshmirtz instructing Vanessa and several kids to help Perry find Johnny GymSearching.jpg WeAreJustFriends.jpg CallingForHelp.jpg|Vanessa calling for help ClimbingTheBellTower.jpg|Vanessa is annoyed at Johnny acting like a drama queen JohnnyJumping.jpg JohnnyHiding.jpg PushingTheBell.jpg GrabbingTheShot.jpg|Vanessa catches the syringe Injection.jpg|Vanessa injecting the antidote into Johnny's arm WavingGoodbye.jpg AskingHerFather.jpg|"So, you're my teacher now. But we're not gonna do... all of this every day, right?" 261DAYS.jpg|"I'll try. But you know, there's 261 days 'til next summer vacation..." LeavingTheClassroom.jpg|"....and you know, a lot can happen. Just saying." Night of the Living Pharmacists I thought we could watch.jpg dana5.png dana6.png Come on Candace.jpg Ewwww.jpg What's the big deal.jpg Lacy transforming.jpg|Lacie transforms. Candace, vanessa, and Doof zombies.jpg Candace and Vanessa heading down the stairs.jpg Candace, Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz ready to fight the doof zombies.jpg|Heinz, Candace, and Vanessa stand in front of the incoming Pharmacists. Candace saying she is ok.jpg Preferably without the threat of a zombie appocalypse.jpg Act Your Age Ferb and Vanessa kiss on the car.jpg|Vanessa and Ferb Kissing Ferb and Vanessa as a couple in "Act Your Age".jpg Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h25m26s90.png Ferb_&_Vanessa_watching_Phineas_&_Isabella_Kissing.jpg